Homeward Bound
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of how Ariel and her daughter return to the sea; it starts directly after Little Mermaid 2 and will see Eric ask his father-in-law to give him a tail so he can see what it's like beneath the waves.
1. Chapter 1

**Homeward Bound**

This is the story of how Ariel and her daughter return to the sea; it starts directly after Little Mermaid 2 and will see Eric ask his father-in-law to give him a tail so he can see what it's like beneath the waves.

**Chapter 1**

After the song Here on the Land and Sea at the end of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Triton, his six oldest daughters and Flounder are in the water on the edge of the shore facing Ariel, Eric and Melody.

"I have loved seeing you after all this time, I've missed you" said Ariel

"We missed you too little sis, didn't we daddy?" replied Attina.

"We did indeed"

"Do you have to go grandfather?" asks Melody

"Melody dear Atlantica would fall apart without me"

"I know you said that I had to make the choice about whether to live on land or in the sea, but I will be able to visit, won't I?"

"Of course you will, you and your mother can visit anytime you wish"

"You mean it daddy?"

"Of course"

"I can't wait to see Atlantica properly, wait, but how would we get our tails?"

"Oh that's simple, just open your locket and call out for me, I'll be there within minutes to give you your tails and escort you both"

"We can't wait to have proper girly chats with our little sis again" comments Alana.

"So long as they don't turn into you 6 giving me a makeover"

The Seven daughters of Triton all giggle before Arista says "We also can't wait to get to know our niece and for her and her mother to get to know our families"

"Ariel"

"Yes Flounder"

"You're welcome on my reef anytime"

"Thank you, I'll see you all soon"

"Sebastian would you like to come back to Atlantica?"

"If it's all the same your majesty I would like to stay here with Ariel"

"Of course, oh and Eric"

"Yes"

"Look after them"

"I promise"

"Well then, goodbye"

"Bye sis" chorused Ariel's sisters and then they, Triton and Flounder descended beneath the surf.

A little while later Melody is sat in her room when Ariel comes in and sees her daughter staring at the open locket and the image of Atlantica within it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"When we go down there, will you show me all of the places you used to hang out when you were my age?"

"Of course, there's so much I want you to see down there, but first, you have to go to sleep, we'll discuss when we go tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay, goodnight mother"

"Goodnight Melody, sweet dreams" and with that Ariel turns the light off as she leaves the room.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later when it is the weekend, Ariel, Melody and Eric are at breakfast when Melody asks "So mom, can we go to Atlantica today?"

"I don't know, what do you say Eric, is it ok if we go to Atlantica?"

"It's all right with me"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Melody then gets up from the table and walks off to go upstairs "Melody, where are you going?" Ariel asked her daughter.

"To get something to show grandfather"

In Melody's room, she is running around trying to find something when Sebastian comes in "What is going on in here?"

"Oh hello Sebastian, I'm just trying to find something to show grandfather, we're going to Atlantica today, do you wanna come?"

"It has been a long time since I was there"

"You're welcome to come with us"

"I think I will, so what is it you are looking for, maybe I can help?"

"Oh it doesn't matter I got it"

Down at the beach Ariel, Eric, Melody and Sebastian are stood looking out at the waves when Eric says to his daughter "Go ahead honey".

Then Melody opens her locket and looks at the beauty of Atlantica before whispering into it "Grandfather"

Meanwhile in Atlantica Triton is sat in the concert room watching his daughters practice for their show when he hears, Melody's voice calling out for him so he gets up from his seat and makes his way out of the room when Arista comes up to him and asks "Where are you going daddy?"

"To get your sister"

"Melody called for you!" says Adella

"Yes, she did"

"Can we come too daddy?" inquires Aquata.

"Of course, now hurry"

A little while later back on the beach, Ariel is pacing, waiting for her father to arrive when Melody points out that the guards that escort her grandfather have just come out of the water and seconds later they all watch as King Triton and Ariel's six sisters also come out of the water and right up to the shore.

"Grandfather" uttered Melody

"Hello Melody"

Melody then hugs her grandfather and steps back, allowing her mother to do the same.

"Hello there, little niece, I'm Attina, the oldest of your mom's sisters"

"I'm Aquata"

"Andrina"

"Arista

"Adella"

"And I'm Alana"

"So, I take it that you want me to transform you and your mother into mermaids so you can come to Atlantica"

"Yes please Grandfather, oh and Sebastian will be coming as well"

"Yes sire, I miss the city"

"We've missed you too Sebastian, hey maybe you can conduct is in a show, you know for old times' sake" suggests Adella.

Triton then addresses Eric by saying "Will you be ok on your own Eric?"

"Actually, if it's ok and possible, could you give me a tail as well?"

"Eric, honey, are you sure?"

"Yes, all these years you've been telling me about Atlantica, I've been wanting to see it for myself for such a long time, so what do you say King Triton, would that be ok?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to have you come with us back to Atlantica, so are the three of you ready?"

"We are daddy"

Then the three of them go and stand on the rocks, Triton raises his trident and transforms the three of them into mermaids and they dive into the sea.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ariel, Melody and Eric had dived into the sea after being given tails and after Ariel and Melody had gambolled a few times as they had obviously experienced the sensation of having a tail before, they turned to Eric and saw that he had a blue tail and was struggling to get used to it.

"Eric honey, stop struggling, its fine, try swimming"

"Ok"

Eric then tried moving through the water.

"Without your arms, Merfolk don't use them when they swim, just concentrate on getting your tail to propel you forward"

"Like this"

Eric did as he was told as was soon swimming like a regular merman, Ariel told him how well he was doing and then Attina comes forward and says "May I say Eric, you make a fine merman"

"Thank you ..."

"Attina, really you must learn to tell us all apart"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later" whispered Ariel.

"All right then, to the chariots" boomed Triton.

It was then that they all swam over to the chariots, Ariel, Melody, Eric and Sebastian shared one with King Triton and Ariel's sisters got into the other one. "Melody, do you want to give the order or shall I?" asked Triton.

"I'll do it, ride on, to Atlantica"

The dolphins that lead the chariots then start racing towards Atlantica and in less than half an hour they are there. Eric especially marvelled at the city, its colours and sounds, its people and its houses, everything was new to him and Melody was also in awe of the city as the last time she had been to Atlantica was under very different circumstances.

The chariots took them straight to the palace where they all disembarked with Ariel looking up at the palace and saying "Oh its good to be home. I can't wait to show you two around, you're going to love this city as much as I do, I just know it".

"We've gotta get ready for our show, Sebastian, would you like to conduct us?" asked Adella

"It would be my honour your highness"

"Ariel, you know, there's a spot waiting for you, if you want it that is?" offered Arista.

"What do you think?"

Ten minutes later King Triton swam into the arena to rapturous applause, he stopped and floated in midair a few metres before the stands and with a booming voice said "Ladies, Gentlemen and Children of Atlantica it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time in 12 years, all 7 of my daughters will perform for us here today"

Triton then goes to sit down next to Eric and Melody in the Royal area of the stands and watch his 7 daughters perform in song for the first time in a very long time.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the song has finished and the girls have received rapturous applause they all swim off the stage.

"That felt so good" said Ariel

"You were amazing little sis" commented Adella.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, we've missed performing with you" said Attina.

Then Eric and Melody come up to them. "Mom, you were great"

"I'm glad you like it sweetie"

"Yeah, Ariel, the crowd were on their ... fins"

"Listen, Ariel, we were wondering, well, our families were wondering when you'd like to meet them?" asked Alana.

"I was hoping to give Eric and Melody a tour of the city first"

"Oh, well, you do that and we'll be waiting in our old room for you when you get back"

"Okay, see you all later"

Ariel then leads her husband and daughter away and first of all gives them a tour of the Palace. "This place is amazing, it's just as pretty as our palace on the land"

"Come on, I want to show you the throne room"

A few minutes later, they arrive at the throne room which is full of people who and when they do get there, their arrival is announced by a merman called Luca who says "Queen Ariel and King Eric, with their daughter Princess Melody"

"Thanks Luca" replies Ariel.

"Ariel, your performance was astounding" congratulates Triton.

"Thank you Daddy"

"I take it then that you are showing Eric and Melody around Atlantica"

"That's right"

"Don't forget to show them the statue out back"

"I won't"

"What statue Ariel?" asks Eric

"It's a golden statue of mum and dad"

"What happened to her, to grandmother I mean?"

"She died when I was very young, trying to save Attina, which thankfully she did"

"I wanna see the statue, bye grandfather, I'll see you later"

"Goodbye Melody"

Ariel then leads her family to the statue and Eric says "You look like her Ariel"

"So I've been told"

"Do you remember her?"

"A little, I remember her singing to me when I was scared and I remember her face would light up whenever daddy was around and not on business"

"I wanna see more of Atlantica"

"And you will sweetie, I promise, but first, there's someone I'd like you to meet, well officially anyway"

A little while later they arrive at Flounder's reef where he sees Ariel coming towards himself and his children.

"Hi Ariel"

"Hello Flounder"

Ariel then hugs her old friend, turns to her husband and daughter and says "Eric, Melody, this is Flounder, he's my oldest friend"

"It's nice to meet you Flounder, Ariel's told me all about you"

"She has?"

"Oh yeah, all about your adventures"

"Daddy, who are these people?" asks one of Flounders sons

"Kids this is Ariel, she's an old friend of mine, and this is her husband Eric and their daughter Melody. Ariel, Eric Melody, these are my children; Domino, Finley, Louie, Jewel and Coral"

"Hello there you five, it's nice to meet you" declared Ariel.

"Hi Miss Ariel, daddy told us you were friends when you were younger, is that true?" asked Jewel.

"It certainly is, we did everything together"

"I thought you were gonna tell me when you were going to come to Atlantica?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Now I was gonna take Eric and Melody to my treasure cave, do you and your children want to come?"

"We'd love to, come on kids, let's go"

They all swim away from the reef.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while after leaving the reef Ariel, Eric, Melody Flounder and Flounder's children arrive at Ariel's secret cave.

"Before you go in, I just wanna say that this is the place where as a young mermaid I hid anything and everything I could find about the surface dwellers, the people who walked on feet, who I now know to call humans of course, ok go in"

They all swim into the cave and are in awe of the place, for it is very large and filled to the brim with artefacts to do with humans and human life.

"Mom, this place is amazing and you found all of this stuff by yourself"

"No, not just me, Flounder helped"

"Yeah, we gathered lots of stuff, as you can probably tell"

"Dad, what's this?" asked Jewel

"Hey what does this thing do?" inquired Louie.

"Kids, don't touch that stuff, it all belongs to Ariel"

"It's ok Flounder, honestly"

"Ariel, there's all sorts down here, statues, book, furniture, you gathered all this stuff?" marvelled Eric

"Yeah, from ship wrecks and stuff that was thrown overboard"

"Oh my god!"

"What is it Eric?"

"This music box, it belonged to my mother, she used to play it to me whenever I couldn't sleep, she was devastated when she thought she'd lost it when in reality it's been down here all this time"

"Well, I suppose we can take some of this stuff back home with us"

"Miss Ariel, can we take something back to the reef?" asked Domino

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can we take some of these shiny things to decorate it with?"

"Of course you can Coral, and it's called Jewellery, human women wear them , see on the painting over here how the woman is wearing them on her ears and around her neck"

"Can we still take them to decorate the reef?" inquired Finley

"Sure"

"Mom, haven't we got to go meet my aunts?"

"Oh of course, I completely forgot, Flounder, we gotta go, but don't worry, we'll come say goodbye before we go home, ok"

"Sure, kids, say goodbye"

"Goodbye" they all chime.

Back at the Palace Ariel, Eric and Melody arrive at the room Ariel shared with her sisters when they were younger to see the room filled with people.

Attina then goes over to her youngest sister and pulls her towards her family.

"Ariel, this is my husband Zealand and our son Merrick, guys this is Ariel, her husband Eric and their daughter Melody"

"Hi Aunty Ariel, I'm 7""

"Are you know?"

"Ariel, get over here?" says Aquata.

Ariel, Eric and Melody then meet Aquata's husband Perseus, their daughter Mariah aged 10 and son Johari aged 5.

Then they meet Andrina's fiancé Manon and their 4 year old twin girls Kailani and Mariana.

They meet Arista's boyfriend Hurley and Adella's husband Bien before being called over to Alana.

"Ariel, Eric, Melody this is my boyfriend Ronan and our daughter Athena, she's just four months old"

"After mom"

"Yeah

"Hi there Athena, I'm your Aunty Ariel"

"And I'm your cousin Melody"

"Melody, would you like to hold her?" asks Alana.

"Can I?"

"Sure, hear, sit on your mom's old bed and I'll hand her too you"

Melody does as she is told and when she is handed the little Athena starts to smile and gurgle.

"She likes you"

"Alana, is it ok if I hold her?"

"Sure"

"Melody sweetie, I'll take her, why don't you go and get to know your other cousins"

"Okay"

Ariel takes the baby off her daughter and Melody swims away to say hello to Mariah.

After a little while Ariel asks to speak to her sisters alone and when they are alone she says "I've missed you guys so much"

"We've missed you too little sis" replies Andrina

"Yeah, it's not been the same without you"

"Attina's right, there just doesn't seem to be the same amount of chaos" comments Alana.

All the girls then laugh and partake in a group hug.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Then King Triton comes in to the room and beams with prise and happiness when he sees all the members of his family interacting with each other for the first time.

"Grandfather" scream all of Triton's grandchildren who can speak before swimming to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh hello there, I see you're all getting to know Melody and her parents here"

"How long will they be here for grandfather?"

"I don't know Mariah, why don't you ask your Aunt Ariel?"

"Aunt Ariel, how long before you have to go?"

"Well sweetie, we only came for today because we have important banquets and events at our home on land for the next few days but I promise that the next time we come, we'll stay the night, how does that sound?" replies Ariel.

"Aunty Ariel, Uncle Eric, can we see your house?"

"Not at the moment Johari no, you see we haven't got enough beds for everyone, so if you came to see us on land you'd have to do it in small groups, either that or we'd have to renovate some rooms" answers Eric.

"Oh come on dad, it wouldn't be fun without everyone, plus it would give them an idea of how we live on land"

"What do you say Ariel?"

"I say why not?"

All of Ariel's nieces and nephews then cheer however she stops them by saying "But we will need at least 2 weeks to get the palace ready" which causes them all to groan.

"Come on you lot, how was Ariel to know that any of you existed and that you'd want to go on land when for the last 12 years she's been trying to protect her daughter" explains Attina.

"Now that that is settled, I would like to speak to my daughters alone, girls, follow me"

Ariel and her sisters then follow their father outside to where the statue of him and their mother is.

"Girls, I've brought you out here because I wanted a few minutes along with you, it has been almost 23 years since your mother died and I thought that it would be good for us to spend a little time alone"

"I hardly remember mom, I was only six when it happened, but I do remember when she'd sing us to sleep"

"I remember that she'd make up games to play" revealed Adella.

"Hey, Attina, do you remember how she'd always come to every one of our recitals"

"I do yeah"

"I know you all miss her, I do as well but I also know that she would be incredibly proud and happy for all of you, she'd be a wonderful grandmother as well as a great mother"

Then eight of them spend a little while talking about all of the memories they have of Queen Athena before they all go away and Ariel is left alone with her father.

"I've missed so much daddy, I have nieces and nephews, whose lives I have completely missed"

"They've not missed out on you though Ariel"

"I don't understand"

"Your sisters are constantly talking about you, telling them all about the adventures you got up to when you were younger, they've been wanting to meet their Aunty Ariel for a long time"

"Really?"

"Yes, now come Ariel, it's time to present you at Court for the first time in 12 years"

The two of them head back inside.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

King Triton is sat in his throne surrounded by every member of his family except Ariel, Eric and Melody when he gets the attention of his courtiers.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome to court my daughter Ariel, her husband Eric and their daughter Melody".

Ariel, Eric and Melody come through the door and the courtiers part so that the three of them can swim right down the middle of the room.

When they get to the front of the room the three of them turn to face everyone who are all clapping.

"People of Atlantica, I am so happy to be back home, and I promise that from now on, all three of us will be visiting a lot more often" said Ariel.

Triton then gets everyone to carry on with the party and he hugs his youngest daughter once again.

A little while later Melody is at the food table when she reaches for something to eat her hand touches that of the merboy she had met only a few days previously.

"Hello again"

"Princess Melody, hi"

"Please, just call me Melody. What's your name?"

"Jaxon"

"Hi Jaxon, how are you?"

"I am well, yourself"

"Still getting used to having a tail"

The two children then laugh and on the other side of the room Ariel and Melody are looking on at their daughter as she makes a new friend.

"She's grown up so fast" says Ariel.

"Do you remember when she was learning to walk?"

"Boy do I, she got herself into all sorts of trouble if I remember correctly. So Eric, how are you finding life with a tail?"

"It's different, that's for sure"

"I'm gonna go find Flounder, do you wanna come with me, or do you wanna stay here?"

"I'll stay here, you go catch up with your friend"

"Thank you Eric, I will see you later"

Ariel kisses her husband and swims away to find Flounder and a few minutes later she does, he's on the edge of the crowd of people.

"Hey Flounder, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to think about all of the fun we had when we were younger"

"We did get up to a lot didn't we?"

"Do you remember Spot?"

"Oh the baby Killer Whale we rescued, I miss him. What about the time you got bitten by a Howling Hairfish? I was so scared for you"

"I was scared for me too"

"Who's looking after your children?"

"Our neighbour Marlo"

"Well, we're going home soon, so will you tell them I said goodbye and that I'll see them soon"

"Sure I will, and Ariel"

"Yes Flounder"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Flounder"

Ariel and Flounder then hug goodbye and she heads off to find her family. An hour and a half later the party has ended and Ariel, Eric and Melody are on the outskirts of the city with Triton, Ariel's sisters and their families.

"Why you go Aunty Ariel?" asks 4 year old Kailani.

"I have to go home, up to the land"

"Ariel, please say you'll come back soon?"

"Of course I will Adella and I'll let you all know as soon as possible when the renovations are done to the Palace so you can all come and visit me".

"It was nice to meet you Ariel, you as well Eric and Melody" says Ronan.

"Come on Ariel, let me escort you back"

"Thank you daddy, bye everyone, we'll see you soon"

"Goodbye" says Melody.

Then Triton leads Ariel, Eric and Melody back to beach where he gives them back their legs.

"Thank you daddy"

"Grandfather"

"Yes Melody"

"I'm going to miss you"

"And I you Melody, trust me".

"Come on you two, we should be getting back into the Palace" iterates Eric.

"Quite right, goodbye you three"

"Goodbye daddy"

"Goodbye Grandfather"

"Come on then, let's go"

The three of them then head inside the Palace.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day at breakfast all Melody could talk about was Atlantica and her newfound family.

"Mom, when can we start renovations on the palace?"

"Your father is going into town later today to talk to come builders so we can get the work started and I was wondering if you would like to help me decide which rooms we can convert to bedrooms"

"Sure, I can do that"

"Thank you Melody"

"Melody, will you be good for your mother while I am in town?" Eric asks his daughter.

"Of course I will dad"

"Good girl, well I'd better ..."

Then the three of them hear a scuttling sound n the floor and Sebastian comes running into the room and jumps onto the table.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" asks Ariel.

"Nothing is wrong Ariel, I am just sorry I did not return with you yesterday"

"No need to apologise Sebastian, you were just catching up with friends weren't you?"

"I was and once again I am sorry, I made a promise to your father that I would over you all"

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Well it's nice to have you back Sebastian, I gotta go though, I'll see you all later"

"Goodbye Eric"

"Goodbye dad"

Eric then leaves the room and the Palace so that he can go into town.

"Sebastian, do you wanna come and help me and my mom today?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna go around the palace and see which rooms we can convert into bedrooms for when our family come up to the surface"

"I can help"

"Thank you Sebastian, now come, both of you, we have a lot of work to do" commands Ariel.

The three of them then head up the stairs to check out all the rooms in the Palace. Meanwhile back in Atlantica, Attina and her sisters are having breakfast together while all the children are at school or are being babysat, all apart from baby Athena.

"So girls, how exciting was yesterday?" asks Adella

"I know, Melody has grown so much and it was amazing having Ariel back where she belongs"

"Yeah Alana's right, I've missed her so much and there's Melody, we've missed so much of her life"

"And then there's that whole thing about us getting feet so we can go above the land, Johari is so excited about that" comments Aquata.

"Mariana too, she wants to see it all"

"Girls, girls, it will be fine, if Ariel can make the transition easily then so can we"

"It's gonna be a hoot and a half to see how daddy reacts to having feet instead of fins"

Then baby Athena starts gurgling so Alana starts trying to comfort her.

"Shhh sweetie, it's ok"

"I can't believe she's four months old already" comments Attina.

"Tell me about it"

The girls then laugh out loud and go back to eating their meal.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks later Ariel, Eric, Melody and Sebastian all arrive at the edge of the beach where they summon King Triton thanks to Melody's necklace.

"Hello again, I take it all the preparations are ready"

"Yes daddy they are, I just have people making up the beds so I thought I'd help you bring everyone here"

"Of course, are you ready?"

"Yes grandfather"

Seconds later the family of three all dive into the sea when Triton gives them their tails and Sebastian joins them in the water.

"Let us go then, everyone is waiting"

A little while later they all arrive at the entrance to Atlantica and while the others head off to the Palace Ariel swims off in another direction.

"Ariel, where are you going?"

"Don't worry Eric, I'm just gonna say hi to Flounder, I'll meet you at the Palace in twenty minutes"

"Okay"

A few minutes later Ariel arrives at Flounder's reef.

"Flounder, Flounder, are you here?"

Jewel then comes from behind a little bit of Coral and says "Hello miss Ariel"

"Hi Jewel, is your dad in?"

"Uh-huh"

"Could you get him for me, I wanted to say hi"

"Okay"

Jewel goes back behind the Coral and Flounder swims out moments later.

"Ariel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my best friend silly"

Ariel and Flounder then hug with inane grins on their faces.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, tired though, having six kids' will do that to ya. How are you?"

"I'm ok, I'm just here to get my family, they're all coming up to the land to see my palace"

"All of them, even Aquata!"

"Yes, even her, the kids are so excited apparently"

"Then you should get over there then"

"I suppose so yeah, hey how about the next time I come to Atlantica we spend some time with just you and me, like the old days"

"That would be nice"

"Yeah, so I'll see you soon ok"

"Sure, bye Ariel"

"Goodbye Flounder"

Ariel swims to the Palace where she finds everyone waiting in her and her sister' old room.

"Sorry, I know, I'm late, I just wanted to say hello to Flounder"

"Aunty Ariel, can we go already I wanna see your house" pleads Merrick.

"Merrick, don't be so rude"

"It's fine Attina, really, so are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah" say all the kids at the same time.

"Let's go then"

They all swim out of Atlantica and head to the beach to transform with Melody talking happily amongst her cousins.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone arrives at the edge of the Beach and poke their heads out of the water so that they can see the Palace stood tall, right behind the Beach.

"Are you sure you all want to do this?"

"Yes Ariel, we are" replies Arista.

"Do you three want to go first, you are used to legs and you will be able to help all of us as we are bound to be a little wobbly?"

"Sure grandfather, that is a good idea" answers Melody.

Ariel, Eric and Melody then hall themselves onto the Beach and Triton gives them back their legs.

"So how do you wanna do this?" inquires Eric.

"Well, I was thinking we do it by family"

"That sounds fine by me, who wants to go first?"

The children all then make lots of noise as they want to be the first to get legs.

"Alana, how about you, Athena and Ronan go first" proposes Ariel.

"Okay, do you want to take Ariel so daddy can do her first because if one of us is holding her when we get our legs, we might drop her, that is okay with you isn't it Ronan?"

"Sure" answers Ronan.

Ariel then bends down and gets baby Athena off of her mother and Triton then gives the 18 week old child her legs, and when she does get them she cries because of the strange sensation.

"Oh baby girl, momma will be there in a second, just hold on"

Alana then hauls herself onto the beach, looks at her father and says "Daddy, zap me"

"You got it"

Triton then gives his second youngest daughter a pair of legs, transforming her purple tail and bra into a purple dress. When Alana returns to the ground after being raised into the air by the power if the magic she lands on her feet and falls back, but Ariel catches her before she can reach the ground.

"How are you feeling?" asks Ronan.

"It's strange, it's like there's a tingly sensation"

"Why don't you go sit down, to get used to the sensation? Okay, so I've got a plan, I will help you all as soon as you get out of the water, Eric here will assist you in walking over to the rocks to sit down and Melody, can you teach them how to walk unassisted?"

"Yes mother"

"Good girl, let's get this show under the road then"

Twenty minutes later everyone has been given legs and had their tail's and for the females bras as well transformed into human clothing and are all walking unassisted, though it did take a few turns with some of them.

"How are you all feeling?" asks Ariel

"It feels funky" says Mariah.

"What you are all feeling right now with your new legs, I felt a few weeks ago when I was given a tail, you get used to it, trust me, and the tingly sensation will go once you move around a bit more"

"Mom, dad, shall we go show them all to their rooms?" suggests Melody.

"Yes of course, everyone follow us, and if you feel a little unsteady, support each other, now let's go"

Ariel then leads them all up the Palace steps and opens the door for them to go inside.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am seriously stuck on this story, so can someone please give me some ideas? !


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

While all of the adults are busy talking about old times Melody takes all of her cousins (bar baby Athena) to play on the beach.

"Your palace is so gorgeous Melody" says Mariah.

"Thanks, though, technically it's not mine, at least not yet"

"I love it here on this beach, you can see for miles"

"Guys, look, there's a couple of dark shapes underwater coming towards us" point out Merrick from his rock vantage point.

Melody goes up to join him, to see what it is that he saw when she assured them by saying "Those aren't just any shapes" before running down to the edge of the water just in time for Tip and Dash to surface.

"Tip, Dash, what are you guys doing here?" questions Melody before hugging two of her best friends.

"We came to surprise you and to say hi, ain't that right Tip?"

"Correctamundo Dash, so err Melody, who are these guys?" asks Tip.

"Oh these are my cousins, Merrick, Mariah, Johari, Kailani and Mariana, guys this is Tip and Dash, they're two of my good friends"

"Please your highness, give us our correct titles"

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Titantic Tip and Daring Dash, Adventurers slash Explorers"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"So what shall we do while our parents are talking?"

"Can we play?" asks Johari.

"Sure, we could build sandcastles, and I can teach you guys how to play Soccer and how to swim with feet instead of fins"

"Yeah!" say the twins loudly.

"Come on" replies Melody before leading her cousins in a run along the beach and Tip and Dash chased them from the water.

Meanwhile in the palace all of the adults are talking in the Drawing Room.

"I am still getting used to these legs, it is a curious thing" says Triton.

"I was the same with my tail"

"So Ariel, Eric, what have you got planned for us whole we're here?" asks Bien.

"Well, I thought that we could maybe have a picnic on the beach one day and we could teach you how to dance on feet so that the last night before you go we can have a ball, how does that sound?"

"But what will we wear?"

"Dresses of course Attina, I picked out a selection of them and suits of course and later today I thought all of you and the children could pick out what you like and tomorrow there's a tailor coming to make sure they fit you exactly right"

"You really have thought of everything haven't you little sis?" remarks Aquata

They all then have a good old laugh.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
